The proliferation of smart phones and the rising popularity of tablet-like devices, with their rich multimedia capabilities, have created demands for seamless collaboration between these devices in personal and enterprise networks. Gradually, these devices have been introduced into the workplace creating a diversified mobile client working environment. Seamless collaboration between these devices becomes more difficult especially with the variety of available devices coupled with the differences in operating systems, versions, vendors, and models.
Due to technology limitations and form factor of touch screen mobile and tablet devices, innovative approaches have been employed to minimize the typing required for interactions between the users and the devices. For example, the use of gesturing, speech recognition and drag and drop capabilities, instead of typing in the required information, have become a trend. Being able to collaborate and share information without the need to type in information, such as a destination address, URL or authentication credentials, becomes a necessity rather than a desire for touch screen or small form-factor mobile devices.
Information can be shared and exchanged through different methods such as File Transfer Protocol (FTP), Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP or HTTPs) (web session), Virtual Private Network (VPN), Remote Desktop Protocol (RDP), etc. These methods require manual authentication or credentials to be exchanged as part of the collaborative session initiation. Such requirement makes it impractical for the touch-screen devices that are dominantly relied on by drag and drop or gesture based interactions.
A proximity session mobility system and method is therefore needed that facilitates the seamless exchange of media content and interaction between different devices within a network. These, as well as other related advantages, will be described in the present disclosure.